And For That I Am Thankful
by Youre Undeniable 09
Summary: I love you, Cohen, and for that I am thankful. Pretty much an SS fic, in a way. Oneshot like always...Review!


**A/N: Well, this is a little sad I must warn you. I guess its sort of fluffy in its own way, and I think you'll probably like it, but its no fairytale.**

**I know Thanksgiving was Thursday, but I'm hoping you'll still be in the spirit. Plus, FF would let me upload until tonight...Sorry!**

**Make room for CHRISMUKKAH!!!!! YAY!**

**Summary: I love you, Cohen, and for that I am thankful. An SS fic, sort of.**

**Thanksgiving related, sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, big surprise there. For that, I am NOT thankful.**

* * *

Two year after Seth Cohen had graduated from RISD, five years after he had seen or spoken to Summer Roberts, and four days before Thanksgiving, he opened up her mailbox in his upscale New York City apartment complex. He slid out one magazine, some bills, and a letter. The letter, addressed to him, was written in a familiar script. Summer immediately recognized the hand writing as one she had not seen in a very long, and his heart skipped a beat. Although there was no return address, Seth knew that the letter was from Summer Roberts. Seth took the elevator to his fourth floor apartment, and as he stepped inside, he dropped his mail on the small table before taking off his coat and scarf. He picked up the letter and made his way to the couch. He tore into the envelop and carefully slid the paper out. He wondered what she had to say after all these years. Reading the words brought tears to his eyes, but a smile to his face.

_Dear Cohen,_

_I know its been a while since we've spoken to each other, but you haven't left my mind since that day five years ago. I still miss you, you know, and in honor of Thanksgiving, I thought that getting these feelings out would be only appropriate. I know a letter may seem a little old fashioned, but I couldn't think of a better way to do it. I wanted you to know how thankful I am. I am so thankful for the love we shared. You opened my eyes to something new and wonderful, something I had never felt before. You showed me that I could be loved for me, and not as a fake, plastic valley girl. I didn't have to be someone I wasn't around you, and you let me just be me. I am thankful that you stayed with me through those first years of college, even though I wasn't the girl you once knew. You loved me anyway, and eventually, it became hard to be together. I wasn't the girl you fell in love with, and I understand why you ended it. I know you still loved me, and I still loved you. It was just different. We were both different. There will always be a part of me that will love you, and I know you feel the same way. We were each other's first love, and there's no escaping that. I'm thankful for Anna (yes I actually wrote that) because she made us realize our true feelings for each other. Me, first, obviously because without her I probably would've continued to deny all of it because back then, I hated acknowledging feelings like that. And then you, because even while you were dating her, she made you realize who your heart really belonged with. I always thought showing your feelings was a sign of weakness, but I later realized that were a sign of strength. Which brings me to this, thank you, Cohen, for giving me that strength. Thank you, Cohen, for helping me realize it. Without you, I would never have the strength to let anyone else in or love anyone else. I wouldn't even have the strength to open up to myself and realize what I felt._

_Thank you, Cohen, for being there for me always. And even though we haven't spoken, I know you're still there for me._

_Cohen you are a wonderful person, and I love you. I'm so glad you opened my eyes and gave me the chance to love and open up._

_I love you Cohen, and for that I am thankful._

_You opened my eyes, and for that I am thankful._

_You taught me to be me and no one else, and for that I am thankful._

_For all of this I am thankful._

_Happy Thanksgiving, Cohen._

_Love Always,_

_Summer Roberts_

Seth let the tears stream down his face. He was thankful for her, too. And he would always love her. It was undeniable.

He considered writing her back, but he decided maybe an e-mail or a phone call would be better. He was going to wait a while because this was the closure they both needed. He knew neither of them had fully let go yet, but this was that time. Time to let go.

Let go, but never forget.


End file.
